iPromise
by Divided Heart
Summary: one-shot takes place during iQuit iCarly but interesting twist at the end. WARNING CAM CONTENT!


iPromise - A Cam fic for iCarly

~Sam P.o.v~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 49 minutes earlier ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a near death situation what do you do? When your best friend is hanging 13 stories up and slipping? Spencer, Fleck, Dave and Freddie hung out of the window above open mouthed and panicking "Hold on Carly!" Spencer yelled down while frantically looking around. Carly slipped a little more. '_this is all my fault it's up to me to save her…_' I slowly climbed down "hold on Carls I'll save you" I looked down frowning she had tears streaming down her face "please hurry Sammy" nearing the bottom of the platform I leaned over "grab my hand" "I'm scared" feeling tears welling in my eyes I acted fast grabbing her wrists " I have you"

"SAM YOUR NOT STONG ENOUGH TO PULL HER UP!" the boys yelled simultaneously I glared up at them "no chiz!" ignoring them I pulled as hard as I could "don't let me go don't let me go!" Carly sobbed fuelling my strength. She slowly started inching closer to safety and as soon as I pulled her up I wrapped my arms around her and cried softly. "Sam Sam your crushing me" "woops you okay there kiddo?" I asked wiping my tears away quickly "yeah sure I just hung 13 stories off of a window washing platform I'm fine!" she ranted giggling a little. "I HAVE A ROPE IM THROWING IT DOWN NOW!" was all I heard before something heavy hit me in the back of the head forcing my head into the metal railing. "OUCHHHHH WHAT THE CRAP" "Sam uhm your bleeding…" "doesn't matter" I mumbled wrapping the rope around us and tying it extra to make sure we were both safe. '_trust this to happen but….. Oh well….. At least I saved her the world would be nothing without her_' my thoughts startled me slightly but I grinned anyway, as we were pulled through the window I sighed letting tears fall from my eyes. Without warning Carly grabbed me in a tight hug sobbing into my shoulder. "hey Carly?" "yeah Sam?" "I'm bleeding on your shoulder…" we both laughed and looked each other in the eye, a deep uncertain emotion flickered in her chocolate brown eyes '_I wonder'_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ current time ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_My. Nose. Is. On. FIRE. Ok so maybe not figuratively speaking but it sure as hell feels like it. Turns out when Spencer threw that rope down it hit my head then I smashed my face into the metal bar yeah it kinda broke my nose? But it's ok Carly is taking care of me. It's funny I only just noticed but the way she moves is so mesmerising and the faint blush that creeps up to her face when you touch her accidentally captures her beauty._

"_Sam why are you smiling?" giggle "I don't know what are you the smile cop?" we both smiled at this. The fire in my nose is covering up the pain in the back of my head…. I feel giggly? And weird haha… "you look so preeeettttyyy when you smileee" "uh huhh?" I can hear the questioning in her tone, also by the was she's giving me a strange look hehe she's so beautiful though… "well iCarly starts in 4 minutes better get upstairs…." she trailed off into silence smiling confidently I pull her up the stairs "you know there's an elevator right? Or did you hit your head too hard?" okay now that's the humour of my love…. Wait no I mean my best friend, I must be making a funny face because Carly is looking at me weirdly…_

"_Sam are you blushing?" "what? Course not Fredweirdo It's just… really hot in here" quick quick pull your jacket off.. "Sam you sure your okay for the show?" ah caring Carly always worried about me "I'm fine" "20 seconds… and in 5 4 3 2" _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 20 minutes later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"_and with the end of messing with lewbert also comes the end of tonight's cast" I press the Awww button like normal hehe fun "but don't feel sad! We'll be back next Saturday with more hilarious humour for you!" "so don't forget to come back we'll be waiting" "Later amigo's!" "bye earthlings" "and we're clear good job tonight guys" "thanks" me and Carly say together while laughing "we did do pretty good, you were hilarious Carls" I praise happily while she just sits down smiling and blushing… wait why's she blushing? Ah well will ask later… "well y'know I better get home.. I'm uh hungry" "yeah yeah fredio go change your anti-bacterial diapers and eat your asparagus" I say jokingly he just sighs and walks out._

"_you staying tonight Sam?" "yeah you don't mind do you?" "since when has my opinion ever mattered? You usually stay either way" "eh good point.. But your opinion does matter to me!" I say playfully pushing her downstairs to the couch while flipping on the TV " hey I'm gonna get a soda you want one Carls?" "yeah sure the peppy cola is on the bottom shelf" running to the fridge to grab the soda I here a strange noise and turn round "Sam your acting strange tonight" I make sure to take my time while walking back thinking of what to say, do I tell her what I'm feeling right now? Or wait and observe? "oh I am? Sorry been kinda out of it…." great reply Sam…_

" _well, you did hit your head" she replies with a light smile before pulling me onto the couch with her and laying her head on my chest ahh this feels so good… she's so close to me._

_Without thinking I lean down and press my lips to her forehead. She giggles softly at the brief contact "what was that for Sammy?" "I almost lost you….." I reply with sadness laced in my words she looks up at me with a cute little smirk "aw Sammy you love me that much?" she says jokingly I mumble a soft 'yes' that she doesn't hear… at least I don't think she hears…. "Sam I have a confession…." "yeah? What's up kid?" I can feel her slightly trembling and she buries her face in my stomach and mumbles "I laashhhh ooo" is what it sounded like "what? Are you an alien or something" she looks up and glares at me fakely "no! I said I l…." "yeah said you l?" now she is kinda mad it's cute on her though "no! I love you!" _

_As soon as the words leave her mouth she clasps a hand to her mouth and dives into my stomach again. I sigh but my heart is beating so fast against my ribcage and there's butterflies in my stomach…. "carls hun look at me" she looks up with tears in her eyes again I smile and put my hand on her cheek "I love you too" _

_She grins and tackles me in a huge welcomed hug._

"_wait….. Do you promise you love me? Promise your not messing around?" "Carly I promise…. I would never…" I trail off leaning down and capturing her lips…. Our first kiss….._


End file.
